Behind Closed Doors
by Gaspari
Summary: This is what happends behind Josh's closed door, when the TV cameras are shut down. JD


Disclaimer: I don't own them, though I wish I did… Don't we all.

Summary: This is what happened behind the closed door to Josh's office. The things that Mr. Sorkin and his gang chose to leave out of the story. I don't understand why they did, 'cause I would like a little more of Josh/Donna in the show. You know, not just the banter, but a little more…

Spoiler: I don't know, chose an episode if you'd like. The Benign Prerogative aired here in Sweden this week, so I'll chose that one.

Caution: I would just like to announce that I'm not a native English-speaker, I speak Swedish at home. So if the mistakes are to big, please close your eyes and move on to the next part.

I would like to add that I do have a chin, and that your name can't be Peter Hans, 'cause both Peter and Hans are Christian names…

Warning: Rating R

Please please Review!!

* * *

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

From Josh's point of view.

They were working late again. Another night of the struggle to keep awake, to keep your eyes from closing. It felt so good just to let the eyelids surrender to gravity and sink into darkness. If he just leaned a little to the right, he could lean on the book pile, and try to read from there. Yes, it worked; he could still see the letters. If he then moved the paper closer, he could have his eyes almost closed, but still be able to read.

He suddenly felt that he was being watched. There was a disturbing tapping somewhere. It didn't seem to go away. It sounded as if it came from the door. He slowly raised his head and saw someone standing in his doorway. It was Donna. He blinked to get the blurriness out of his eyes. She was tapping her foot.

"What in Gods name are you doing Josh? You have to read that."

"I'm trying, can't you tell?"

"All I see is you, leaning on your books and closing your eyes. I don't know how you see it, but that's usually a sign that someone is falling asleep," Donna said

"I wasn't! I was just resting a little…" he said, but his voice trailed off towards the end.

She sighed. He loved to see her do that. She was leaning against his doorway now. He loved that too. Her hip made such a beautiful curve. In fact, her whole body was made into a beautiful curve when she was standing like that, with the light from behind. This is why I have to work, so I don't have time to think about this. About her. If I don't drown myself in work right now, I don't know how long I can keep my hands off her. He was aching to touch her, just to let his fingers follow that gorgeous curve.

"Earth to Josh!! Are you listening to me?" Donna asked.

"What?"

"I'm telling you, you have to read that now. You can't go home before you have, and I can't go home before you go home," she said, sounding annoyed. But he thought he could hear a faint tone of hope in her voice. She probably thought that if she sounded miserable enough, she could leave right now. But how wrong she was. Now that he was stuck here with all this work, he at least had to have her there to get some pleasure out of it. Yes, painful pleasure, but still, she made his office such an interesting place to work in. Especially when she was leaning on his table like she did right now. He could almost smell her when she was this close. He could hear her breathing. He bent forward to maybe feel her perfume.

He suddenly realised that they were very close. He quickly leaned back into his chair again. Not that he didn't want to be close to her, but he was afraid that she wasn't sharing his feelings. And he was afraid that if they came to close, his body would respond to his thoughts.

She was still leaning on his desk, she was looking straight at him.

"Maybe I should stay in here to keep you from falling asleep again," she said. Was there a darker tone in her voice, a more seductive one, or was that just his mind fooling him?

"Hmm, I don't know…" He wasn't so sure that if she stayed in here right now, he would be able to control himself. She was so beautiful. So sexy. He felt something stir inside, something struggling to wake up.

"I think I should. Besides, everyone has gone home, so it's pretty dull out there." She walked around his desk and placed herself on it. Mygod he thought, what if I'm not imagining, what if he didn't imagine that she placed herself just there so he could get a good look at her legs. He knew women could be that calculating.

She turned slightly towards the things he was doing. Now he could see even more of her thighs. She was wearing one of her skirts, which he was very happy for.

"You really have to work now." Like he was going to be able to work when her thighs was that close. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like me to give you a massage so that you can relax?" The only place he wasn't relaxed in was definitely not going to be helped by her giving him a massage. He felt blood rushing to his groin as she rose and walked behind him. As she touched him he felt that he wasn't imagining this. And if he didn't play along soon, he would loose it.

He suddenly stood up and turned towards her. They were very close. He could feel her hot breath. Their bodies touched. She could probably feel his bulge in his pants. But she didn't back away. They had both been waiting for this for so long. His loins were longing for her. His cock was aching. He moved his hands up and down her body. She quickly breathed in as he placed his hands on her ass and pulled her to him, hard. He grabbed her ass firmly and turned so that Donna was having her back to the desk. She was now pulling at his shirt, and trying to open his pants. Their movements became hurried. They had waited to long for this. Their attraction had been there for too long without being taken care of. No words needed to be said. She was now tearing at his pants. He could hardly stand it when she finally opened them and pulled down his boxers. He moaned loudly when she touched him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her shoulders and firmly laid her on his desk, after pushing a lot of stuff to the floor. His pants were around his ankles when he unbuttoned her skirt. She lifted her hips so that he could pull if off her, together with her panties. She gasped when he let his fingers follow her belly down to her clitoris. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips as he slid a finger inside her. She was already wet. She grabbed him and kissed him harder.

That was it. He pulled out his fingers and then entered his cock. She moaned loudly as the began moving with each other. He didn't care if anyone saw them. This was his Donna, he had been waiting so long for her. It felt so good to make love to the one he really cared about, maybe even loved?

None of them lasted long. Donna screamed his name as she came and dragged him into her orgasm.

He lay still above her, still painting. They were both covered in sweat and the whole room smelled of sex.

"You sure everyone went home?" he asked with a smile after many minutes of recovering.

She laughed softly and it felt wonderful to feel her chest moving underneath him.

Thank you for reading. Please let me know if you want to see another chapter, or if you want to see more dirty details, or less..


End file.
